ThreeThousand Dollar Blow Job
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: What would you do for a new purse or for any present from your boyfriend


Three-Thousand Dollar Blow Job

By: Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Riley just own the story and the OC

I don't really know why but my girlfriend, Jessica, absolutely loves designer purses. Sometimes I think she loves them more than me. She has a collection that can rival all the socialites of Beverly Hills.

Today I was very excited because I received a phone call from Albert, a sales associate who has helped me dearly in locating these hard to get purses. Despite the prices being in the thousands, there is always a wait list for them.

Albert informed me that he had received the purse I've been wait listed for. It was a black patent leather Chanel purse that Jessica had been wanting for about a year now but was always out of stock.

After a long day of recording, I picked it up and sped all the way back to our place. Buying a purse for Jessica was always a monumental event for the both of us. Not only does she get what she wants but I get what I want.

It has been exactly 6 months and 3 days since my cock has gotten any contact from her mouth. The only time she dares gives me a sucking is during special occasions which are my birthday, Christmas, and a purse purchase.

Proudly holding the shopping bag in my hand, I walked to our bedroom. Through the door I could hear my Jessica whimpering and moaning. A smile crept to my lips as I realized what she was doing.

I slowly turned the doorknob and peeked inside. There she was on the bed with her lime green skirt bunched up around her waist and her bright pink blouse ripped open. Her brown eyes were focused on the plasma TV where a sleazy porno was playing.

Not wanting to interrupt her moment, I admired her for a while. Her agile fingers gracefully danced all over her pussy. As the man on the screen began to dribble his come over the actress' ass, her back arched high and she dug her fingers deeper inside. She always got off on come shots.

"Hey Jessica," I greeted as I walked in and dropped a kiss onto her apple red lips.

She caressed my cheek with the hand she used to fuck herself, leaving a light trail of pussy juice. I turned my head and captured her four wet fingers into my mouth. I could freaking live on her pussy juice. None of the other pussies I've licked in the past could ever compare to her delicious taste.

"Is that a present for me?" she asked, pointing the bag in my hand.

I placed the shopping bag onto the bed and watched as she pounced on it. At lightning speed, she took the purse out of the box.

"Oh Alex, it's so beautiful!" she gushed while petting the patent leather.

She jumped out of bed, stripped off all her clothes, and went to the mirror to see how the purse looked on her.

Seeing her completely naked with just a purse on her body was thrilling. I quickly grabbed my digital camera and began snapping pictures of her posing with her new arm candy. When she was done admiring herself, she got closer to me and moved down onto her knees.

"You're such a good boyfriend! All my friends hate you because you always buy me the coolest shit," she exclaimed while dragging her nails up and down my thighs.

My hard-on had created a Mt. Everest on the front of my pants. I had been thinking about getting my cock sucked ever since I got the purse and I couldn't suppress my excitement. Jessica sucking my cock was a once in a blue moon event. I had to savor every single second of this.

"Good boyfriends get good rewards right?"

I nodded my head as she leaned forward, her face a whisper away from my cock. Her hands crept to my ass and she gave my ass a hard smack causing my crotch to smash against her beautiful face. I took a fistful of her black hair as her tongue traced my length through my pants.

Only undoing my zipper, she yanked my cock out and stroked it ferociously. To see her on her knees worshipping me with the purse still hanging off her arm got me going.

"I can't wait to show it off to all my friends. They're going to be so jealous!" she giggled.

"Uh huh," I responded, not really caring. My cock was going to break off if she didn't start sucking soon.

"You know on the internet I saw this new Chanel bag that was poofy like bubbles and in the color green! I really want that. I don't have a purse that's green," she said, her long eyelashes batting at me.

"That's nice Jessica, I'll buy it for you," I whispered as her thumb encircled my tip.

"Yay!" she celebrated and within seconds her mouth was wrapped around my cock.

It was such a shame she rarely did this to me. She was such a pro at it. If giving blow jobs was an Olympic sport, she would definitely be a multiple gold medal winner.

The pleasure was churning in my balls and with each suction she made, I was brought closer to the edge. It wasn't until she swallowed my tip down her throat that sent me away. My cock released its tension and she quickly took hold of me and showered herself with my fluid.

Once I was brought down to earth from my orgasm, I noticed Jessica examining her purse.

"Darn, there's come on my purse," she pouted.

My cock twitched as she brought the purse to her tongue and lapped away all traces of come on it. I sighed in content, spending over three-thousand dollars on a purse was worth it for a blow job.


End file.
